


Practice for the Show

by HanaHimus



Series: Personal 30 Day AU Challenge [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Maki couldn’t help but notice the new girl in the circus. There were three things that were obvious. 1: She was hard-working, 2: She didn’t know how to juggle, 3: She was way too cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Circus

Maki could tell Umi had never been in a circus before in her life. Hell, if she really had to guess she would say Umi had never even been  _ to  _ a circus. She was just so bad at everything she tried.

She remembered Umi trying knife throwing, and the screams that it’d gotten from Hanayo. When Umi had tried animal taming, Eli had to rescue her… And now? Now, Umi was having trouble just juggling.

Maki watched as Umi dropped all the bright orange balls on the ground. Poor thing couldn’t get the hang of it, could she? If Maki wasn’t practicing her hulahoop skills she’d go over there and help her.

At least, she would if Umi wasn’t coming right towards her, trying to catch one of the balls rolling away. So much so that when Umi did grab it and stand up, she was in the hula hoop with Maki.

“W-what…?” Umi was bright red now and Maki was sure she was too. “How did I?”

“It’s because you were paying more attention to your juggling than anything around you…” Maki looked away, but didn’t move to try and drop the hula hoop down to let Umi out.

“I’m sorry, Maki, I was just trying so hard to do something right…” She watched Umi clench her teeth. Umi didn’t like failing at things either, then?

“Whatever, I don’t care that much, everyone makes mistakes…” She dropped the hoop then and stepped out of it. “Here, let me help you.”

Umi blinked and looked at Maki carefully. It was as if she’d never been given help before, or it was rare someone offered it and didn’t seem to be teasing. She almost had to guess it was the latter (Kotori and Nozomi would often offer to help, but tease at the same time).

“What do you mean?”

“Simple…” Maki moved behind her and took Umi’s hands into hers, a blush on her face. “I can...uh, help you with the juggling…”

She felt Umi shaking against her and almost let go before Umi cleared her throat. “That would be nice...if you would.”

Maki felt her heart beating fast. She could do this. She could help Umi get better at juggling. She just had to ignore one thing, Umi was ridiculously cute. Probably the cutest girl she’d seen in a while and here she was, right up against her.

“Now then, let’s get your hands into the right position…”


End file.
